How To Be Something U miss?
by thyz-thyz Verbazend
Summary: UPDATED / Sepasang suami istri yang sedang menjalankan bulan madu tiba-tiba mengalami kecelakaan serius sehingga menyebabkan sang istri terbaring koma selama lebih dari 2 tahun. Sang suami terus dihantui rasa bersalah akan kejadian tersebut. Akankah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan ataukah kebahagiaan tersebut harus diakhiri dengan kehilangan?/ Mind to flame
1. Prolog

**Numpang lewat sama nyisipin fic ya...**

**Monggo dibaca... kalo suka...**

**.**

"Setiap manusia berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi persepsi kebahagiaan akan berbeda bagi setiap orang."

.

.

.

**How To Be Something You Miss?**

**By Thyz Verbazend**

**Disclaimer : MK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih memasuki sebuah pintu dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Dari pakaiannya semua orang dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah seorang perawat, untuk itulah tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ruangan yang ia masuki pun merupakan salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit.

Sebuah ruangan, atau lebih tepatnya kamar rawat inap, yang bernuansa putih khas rumah sakit dengan tanpa ornamen sedikit pun. Hanya ada beberapa lemari yang berisi obat-obatan dan sebuah tempat tidur yang lengkap dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam alat medis. Dia atas tempat tidur itu terbaring seorang wanita yang kelihatan masih sangat muda berkisar umur 20an. Wajahnya yang terbingkai dalam balutan rambut merah muda begitu cantik dan damai di dalam tidurnya. Di bawah hidungnya terjuntai sebuah selang yang mengalirkan udara. Selang itu terus berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya bersama selang-selang lain yang tertempel di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat seakan wanita tersebut terlihat sangat lemah, rapuh dan tak berdaya.

Beralih dari wanita tadi sekarang kita perhatikan kehidupan lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Hyuuga, apa kabar anda hari ini." Sapa suster yang memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang menjadi pasien tersebut tidak menjawabnya dan hanya terdiam dalam tidurnya. Tetapi tanpa menunggu jawaban pun suster tersebut langsung melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Yaitu mengecek layar monitor yang memantau keadaan pasien tadi. Dia mencatat setiap angka yang terdapat disana dengan seksama ke dalam kertas yang dibawanya.

Setelah selesai dia menaruh kertas itu dan mengambil sebuah suntikan beserta ampul obat dari atas meja. "Oke, saatnya minum obat nyonya." Suster tadi berbicara pada pasien tersebut namun yang diajak bicara tetap tidak menyahut.

Dia ambil beberapa cc cairan obat dari ampul dengan suntikan tadi dan segera menyuntikannya ke dalam labu infus yang menggantung tak jauh dari tempat tidur dimana wanita itu berbaring. Tak lama, masuklah seorang pemuda berpenampilan seperti seorang dokter ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana, keadaannya hari ini suster?" Sapa dokter muda tersebut pada suster tadi.

"Eh dokter," Suster tersebut tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas laporannya pada dokter tadi. "Keadaan, nyonya Hyuuga saat ini stabil. Tapi belum menunjukkan perubahan apa-apa dari seminggu yang lalu." Suster tersebut terlihat agak sedikit takut-takut mengucapkannya mengingat siapa dokter yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Sedangkan dokter muda tersebut masih membolak balik kertas laporan dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti, setelah itu mengembalikannya lagi pada suster tadi.

"Baik, terima kasih suster." Ucap dokter itu kurang bersemangat, dia lalu menghampiri tempat tidur pasien dengan perlahan dan menyentuh lengan pasien yang terpasang selang infus dengan lembut. Suster tadi yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sakura, kapan kau akan bangun sayang?" Kata dokter itu lirih. Merasa tidak enak jika berada terus di ruangan tersebut, maka suster itu pun berpamitan untuk kembali lagi melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

"Dokter, saya pamit dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus diperiksa." Katanya pelan takut mengganggu.

"Oh iya silahkan." Jawab dokter itu seketika menyadari bahwa suster tadi masih berada di ruanan. Dia menjawab dengan sedikit malu.

Lalu dia kembali terfokus pada wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya. Dokter tersebut bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji, seorang pemuda tampan dengan otak yang luar biasa cemerlang. Di usianya yang baru mencapai 25 tahun dia sudah bisa menjadi seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang sangat handal dan terampil.

Sedangkan wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya ini bernama Haruno Sakura, ah salah, tepatnya Hyuuga Sakura. Ya benar sekali, mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sebuah pasangan yang sangat serasi memang, karena selain cantik, Hyuuga Sakura juga merupakan wanita yang sangat pintar. Dia adalah seorang lulusan terbaik dari Fakultas Ekonomi di angkatannya.

Namun sayangnya perjalanan cinta mereka tak semulus prestasi yang mereka torehkan. Karena Sakura saat ini sedang terbaring dalam tidur panjangnya yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir dua tahun. Sebuah tragedi telah menimpa mereka pada saat bulan madu berlangsung. Neji mengalami luka parah akan tetapi nyawanya masih dapat terselamatkan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terbentur di bagian belakang kepalanya, tetapi itu saja cukup untuk membuatnya mengalami kondisi medis dimana para dokter biasa menyebutnya mati otak.

Tubuhnya hidup seperti biasa, jantungnya masih berdetak, paru-parunya masih menghembuskan nafas dan segalanya bekerja dengan baik, hanya saja kesadarannya yang hilang telah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri bagaikan mayat hidup. Neji mencium punggung tangan istinya yang dingin itu dengan lembut lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan. Penyesalan yang membuatnya tak dapat melakukan hal apapun dengan tenang, karena dia selalu merasa bersalah, dialah yang telah menyebabkan kondisi isrtrinya terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini sekarang.

"Neji!" Panggil seseorang dari balik pintu keluar. Saat neji menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, ternyata dia adalah Shikamaru. Sahabat sekaligus teman sejawatnya sesama Dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"Ya Dokter Shika?" Tanya Neji pada sosok pemuda itu.

"Ah, merepotkan. Jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan seperti itu, kita kan hanya berdua." Shikamaru mendecih mendengar Neji memanggilnya dengan gelarnya.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak berubah. " Neji sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Kita kan teman, tidak usah saling memanggil dengan embel-embel 'itu' bisa kan?" Katanya lagi santai.

"Yah, terserahlah, ada apa memanggilku?" Dahi neji terlihat mengkerut.

"Hei, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tak berniat mengganggu kemesraanmu bersama istrimu, tapi kita harus ke ruang pertemuan untuk menyambut _Co-Ass_ kan?" Ungkap Shikamaru datar sambil menarik lengan baju Neji.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kesana beberapa menit lagi." Jawab Neji sambil lalu.

"Oke, kutunggu kau diluar. Mau pamitan dulu sama istrimu?" Tanya Shikamaru setengah bercanda tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Neji. Shikamaru lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku pergi dulu, cepatlah sembuh. Aku merindukanmu." Neji berbisik sejenak pada telinga Sakura yang tertidur lelap lalu mencium keningnya. Setelah itu pun dia mengikuti Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan. Dalam keheningan di ruangan tersebut, tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya, di layar monitor terlihat bahwa detak jantung Sakura mulai meningkat perlahan, kemudian kembali normal. Entah apa yang telah menyebabkan perubahan tersebut.

.

.

.

"MAAF... MAAF...permisi!" ucap Seorang gadis yang berambut pirang panjang setengah berteriak, dia terlihat tengah terburu-buru. Dia berjalan setengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit yang tentu saja mempunyai peraturan tidak tertulis untuk tidak membuat keribuatan dan untuk tidak berlari. Dan baru saja gadis itu melanggar keduanya.

"Hei pelan-pelan nona!" Seorang suster laki-laki yang sedang mendorong kursi roda di mana seorang nenek duduk terlihat menegur gadis itu.

"Aduh maaf pak maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru!" Gadis itu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf namun segera melengos ketika suster tadi hendak membuka mulutnya untuk memarahi gadis itu.

"Anak muda memang bersemangat." Nenek yang duduk di kursi roda hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sakura yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

Gadis tadi sekarang masih berlari dan menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berdiri berkerumun di depan sebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti ruangan pertemuan. "Hinata...! Hinata...!" Gadis itu memanggil ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Ino...? Jangan berlari!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo menoleh dan langsung terkejut melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya Ino itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Iya iya aku tahu. Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Ino begitu tiba di hadapan Hinata.

"Huh kau ini! Sedikit lagi, kami sedang mengantri masuk. Di hari pertama masa kau sudah mau buat masalah. Untung tidak ada senior yang melihatmu." Hinata segera memperingatkan Ino mengenai ketatnya peraturan di rumah sakit ini.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama mereka akan bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Tapi belum bisa disebut bekerja juga, karena status mereka masih berstatus Mahasiswa Kedokteran. Jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah praktek untuk menjadi seorang dokter, atau di kalangan medis mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan istilah _Co-Ass. _

Di hari pertama biasanya ada penyambutan dari manajemen rumah sakit atas kedatangan mereka. Sekaligus pembagian tugas dan dokter pembimbing untuk mereka. Kerumunan para calon dokter itu segera membubarkan diri dan mulai memasuki ruangan pertemuan itu. Disana mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mendengarkan sambutan-sambutan yang panjang dan membosankan, hingga acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Yaitu acara pembagian dokter pembimbing yang akan memandu mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah sakit selama satu tahun kedepan.

Mengapa acara ini menjadi saat-saat yang menegangkan? Karena tentu saja, nasib mereka akan berada pada dokter pembimbing mereka. Mereka berharap mendapatkan dokter pembimbing yang baik hati dan mudah memberikan nilai demi kelancaran studi mereka. Sungguh sangat malang bagi siswa yang mendapat pembimbing galak nan pelit nilai. Dan juga tentu saja selain itu naluri dari para anak muda ingin mendapat pembimbing yang masih muda juga dan enak dilihat tentunya.

Pembagian pun dimulai, masing-masing dari siswa pun mulai membubarkan diri untuk menuju ke pos jaganya masing-masing karena kegiatan akan dimulai hari ini. Ino dan Hinata kebetulan kebagian dokter pembimbing yang sama bersama satu gadis lainnya yang bernama Tenten. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan dokter yang menjadi pembimbing mereka.

"Nah ini dia, Ruang Dokter Shikamaru kan?" Tanya Ino pada kedua temannya. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk bersamaan. Lalu Ino pun mengetuk perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada dua orang pria tampan berpakaian dokter yang berumuran tak jauh lebih tua dari mereka.

"Kalian lama sekali." Pria yang berambut hitam dan diikat kebelakang seperti nanas berbicara pada mereka, wajahnya terlihat malas. Pria yang satu lagi berkulit putih dan berambut coklat panjang hanya terdiam memperhatikan.

"Ma-maafkan kami dok. Tadi ada masalah sedikit kami tersesat." Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yasudah. Saya Shikamaru, yang ini Dokter Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya dan Neji. "Kami yang akan membimbing kalian satu tahun kedepan."

"Saya Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap hinata memperkenalkan dirinya. Dirinya semenjak tadi sebenarnya berpura-pura tidak mengenal keduanya, padahal Hinata sangat mengenal baik mereka. Terutama pemuda yang berambut coklat yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya. Hal ini merupakan permintaan khususnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecanggungan diantara siswa lainnya.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." Giliran Ino yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Tenten." Kata tenten tak kalah sopan. Mereka belima pun saling berjabat tangan mengakrabkan diri masing-masing.

Setelah itu Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan mengenai tugas-tugas yang akan mereka kerjakan. Semuanya fokus mendengarkan, terkecuali Ino yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan Neji yang terduduk diam dan melamunkan sesuatu. Ino merasa sebal karena dia menganggap Neji sombong dan angkuh karena sejak tadi belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Merasa diperhatikan Neji pun memperhatikan sekeliling. Ino segera membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Shikamaru sebelum Neji memergokinya.

Entah bagaimanakah nasib tiga mahasiswi ini ditangan dua dokter baru mereka. Tunggu lanjutannya di chapter depan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga menulis fic yang berhubungan sama bidang saya, hehehe...**

**Oke, fic ini akan menjadi salah satu hutang saya lagi, sementara fic yang lain pun masih berantakan. Maaf ya readers. Dan juga yang paling Konyol adalah judulnya, 'How To Be Something You miss?' apaan coba? Saya bener-bener kehabisan ide buat ngasih judul, jadinya asal comot aja yang lewat di kepala. Saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada readers yang bisa ngasih judul buat fic ini. Tapi kalo gak ada ya juga gapapa, akan saya pertahankan judul ini.**

**Saya ngerasa ada sesuatu yang kurang gitu di prolognya, terutama bagian akhir, berasa ngambang banget, iya gak sih?**

**Entah mengapa kurang greget gimana gitu. Yah beginilah kalau author yang kurang pengalaman menulis fic. Mungkin fic ini akan ada 3 atau 4 chap lagi. Tapi tergantung mood sih, maunya berapa chapter.**

**Kalau berkenan, mampir juga ya ke fic saya yang lain. Bagi ada yang mengikuti Unwanted meeting, kebetulan kemarin-kemarin sudah saya update …. Yeayy….**

**Saya mau minta apresiasinya dari para readers ya.**

**Mind to flame?**

**Eh salah, mind to review?**

**-THYZ-**


	2. Reasons Why I Love Her

**Sudah update chap 1 nya... monggo... monggo dibaca lagi...**

**Kalo suka...**

**How To Be Something You Miss?**

**By Thyz Verbazend**

**Disclaimer : MK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Reasons why I love her**

Kutatap tubuh yang terkulai tak berdaya itu, bayangan-bayangan akan masa dimana kesempurnaan akan melingkupi kehidupan kami kini kembali berpendar-pendar dalam benakku.

**...Flashback...**

**Neji's POV**

Hari yang selama ini selalu kunantikan bersama kekasihku kini tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Hari yang akan menjadi saksi bersatunya cinta kami. Hari yang akan membuatku memilikinya seutuhnya. Yaitu hari pernikahan kami.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Neji, aku seorang yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah dokterku dengan membawa gelar yang tentu saja akan menjadikanku sebuah profesi yang sudah aku cita-citakan semenjak aku masih menempuh pendidikan di bangku sekolah dasar. Seakan itu belum cukup, kebahagiaanku semakin terlengkapi dengan satu hal yang sangat mengejutkan yang datang dari kekasihku.

Tepat di hari wisuda kami, dia telah menyetujui proposalku untuk menjadikannya istriku. Tak dirasa hubungan yang sudah kami jalani selama empat tahun ini akan resmi maju sampai ke pelaminan. Bahagia tak hanya menyelimuti kami, tetapi juga kerabat, Teman-teman dan juga tentu saja orang tua kami yang sudah menunggu lama untuk datangnya hari ini.

Dia, wanita pujaanku, Haruno Sakura, kini sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum yang menghias lekuk indah wajahnya. Senyumnya tentu saja karena dia sedang mengagumi gaun pengantin yang sedang dicobanya, gaun yang sudah kami pesan khusus untuk hari istimewa kami. Tak ada yang mampu mengekspresikan apa yang sedang kami rasakan saat ini, terlebih setelah perjuangan yang kami lalui bertahun ini demi mempertahankan hubungan kami.

"Sayang, bagaimana dengan rendanya apa kau suka?" Tanya Sakura padaku tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin.

"Menurutku motif yang kemarin sudah cukup bagus?" Jawabku sambil berusaha memasangkan dasi yang tak kunjung selesai. Sakura menyadari kegiatanku itu dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menghampiriku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan pernah bisa memasang dasi sendiri." Bibirnya memamerkan senyum saat tangannya meraih dasiku dan merapikannya dalam sekejap. "Nah, beres. Kau terlihat tampan sekali." Ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

Kami kini sedang berada di butik terkenal milik salah satu teman Sakura untuk menyesuaikan pakaian yang sudah kami pesan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kami memandang cermin yang memantulkan bayangan seorang lelaki memakai tuxedo hitam dan seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan aksen warna pink yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Mereka kelihatan serasi, tentu saja menurutku. Tapi siapapun pasti akan mengatakan hal serupa.

Tak dapat kusangka bahwa akhirnya aku mendapatkan Sakura sebagai pendampingku. Hubungan kami hanya berawal dari insiden kecil di sebuah teater kampus yang melibatkan aku dengannya. Dari saat itu mulailah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara kami. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, tapi hubunganku dengannya semakin hari semakin dekat, tanpa adanya status diantara kami pun semua orang mengira bahwa kami memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan di awal tahunkeduaku di kampus, untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Awalnya dia begitu marah padaku sampai tak mau berbicara padaku hampir satu minggu lamanya. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturannya ternyata penyebab kemarahannya adalah dia mempertanyakan mengapa aku harus menundanya begitu lama, mengabaikan sinyal yang sudah ia berikan sejak lama sehingga membiarkannya menunggu hingga begitu lama dalam keraguan apakah aku mencintainya. Dan tentu saja pada akhirnya dia menerima cintaku.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Seluruh ruangan telah dihiasi dengan bunga mawar kesukaan kami. Dengan keluarga dan kerabat yang menyaksikan momen penting ini. Aku menunggunya di depan altar dengan perasaan gelisah dan berbagai pertanyaan dalam benakku yang terus mengganggu, mengapa dia tak kunjung tiba di pintu itu? Apakah dia belum siap dan pergi meninggalkanku? Apakah sesuatu menghambatnya di perjalanan? Segala pertanyaan itu terus bergejolak, Padahal belum genap lima belas menit aku berdiri disana.

Hingga kulihat dia masuk diiringi adik perempuan kecilku yang berjalan di depannya dengan menebarkan kelopak bunga sebagai karpet merahnya. Dia terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan gaun itu, semakin aku tak sabar untuk menyegerakan berakhirnya acara ini agar ia semakin cepat menjadi milikku. Dia berjalam dengan pelan takut diiringi musik yang mengalun dari piano dan seruling yang dimainkan oleh dua sahabatku yang lain di tepi ruangan.

Sejenak aku takut dia menginjak gaunnya yang panjang itu dan terjatuh, tapi tentu saja ketakutan itu tak beralasan karena disisinya dia didampingi oleh ayahnya yang setia menjaganya dengan penuh tanggung jawab, tanggung jawab yang sebentar lagi akan diembankan padaku, suaminya.

Dia tiba di depan altar, senyum dan tatapan matanya yang lembut diarahkannya padaku dari balik cadarnya yang transparan. Kuraih genggaman tangannya, bersama-sama kami mengucapkan sumpah dan janji setia sehidup semati kami. Janji untuk saling menyayangi, janji untuk saling mengasihi, janji untuk saling menjaga, apapun yang terjadi sampai maut memisahkan, sampai salah satu diantara kami merelakan kepergian yang lainnya.

Sungguh ironis, pernikahan suci yang bagi kebanyakan orang justru akan membawakan kebahagiaan. Tetapi malah berujung tragedi bagi pernikahanku, kami bahkan belum genap merayakan satu minggu usia pernikahan kami.

Di tempat dimana kami menentukan bulan madu kami. Bulan untuk memadu kasih dan sayang justru tempat yang menjadi saksi kehancuran pernikahan kami.

Tempat yang kami pilih adalah sebuah resort pribadi milik keluargaku. Sebuah tempat yang indah karena berada tepat di bibir jurang yang mengarah ke hamparan samudera biru yang luas. Di bawahnya kita dapat menemukan pantai berbatu yang cocok untuk beristirahat menikmati pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Seperti yang kami lakukan sore itu.

"Sayang lihat, sunset nya indah sekali." Ucap sakura sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari kayu, matanya melihat pemandangan matahari yang seakan tenggelam ditelan oleh hamparan laut di bawahnya. Aku yang sedang duduk sambil menikmatinya pun beranjak mendekati tubuh istriku.

Kupeluk badannya dari arah belakang dan kelingkarkan lenganku mengelilingi perutnya. "Kamu suka? Kita bisa membuat villa pribadi disini jika kau mau." Kukecup puncak kepala istriku perlahan dengan lembut sambil menghirup aroma dari helaian rambutnya.

"Begini saja sudah cukup, kuharap kita bisa tinggal lebih lama." Wajahnya menerawang kedepan menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan kami. Kusandarkan daguku pada bahunya sehingga kedua pipi kami pun bersentuhan. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil mempererat pelukan diantara kami. Semilir angin sejuk semakin menambah hangatnya suasana diantara kami bersama kegelapan malam yang semakin pekat diiringi hilangnya matahari di ufuk barat. Berharap bahwa momen ini akan berlangsung selamanya, tak ingin cepat berakhir.

Di tengah kebisuan kami, tiba-tiba tubuh sakura terhenyak mengisyaratkan dia sedang terfokus pada sesuatu. Matanya membuka cepat dan terdapat semburat ceria di wajahnya.

"Sayang, aku punya ide." Katanya dengan antusias.

" Hmm, apa?" Ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya lembut. Dia seketika membalik tubuhnya sehingga menghadap tepat kearahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita besok jalan-jalan keliling pantai saja. Kan bagus pemandangannya." Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menebarkan aura antusias itu.

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh?" Jawabku manja padanya. Tak pernah kusangka jika menerima permintaannya kali ini adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Oke kalau begitu, tapi kamu yang menyetir," dia memukul pelan dadaku. Hingga kami tertawa berbarengan sebelum tiba-tiba kedua mata kami bertemu dan tawa itu pun hilang seketika, digantikan oleh sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

.

.

Esoknya seperti yang kami janjikan di hari sebelumnya, kami pun sekarang sudah berada dalam sebuah mobil jip terbuka yang sedang menyusuri jalan di sepanjang bibir pantai untuk menikmati pemandangannya yang indah. Tak henti-hentinya istriku itu mengagumi setiap inci pesona pemandangan yang bak lukisan. Hingga aku pun tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Hey, dari tadi kamu itu kerjaannya ngoceh mulu." Ucapku bercanda padanya.

"Biarin, liat istri seneng dikit kenapa sih?" Jawabnya setengah tertawa. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai sebahu meliuk liuk diterpa angin pantai.

"Apa? Kamu bilang apa barusan? Istri? Baru sekali kamu ngomong kaya gitu." Tanyaku pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Udah ah jangan dibahas, gak mau jadi suami aku?" Katanya dengan sedikit ketus. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menutupi rasa malu.

"Aduh gitu aja kok marah?" Kucolek sedikit pingganggnya untuk kembali menggodanya.

"Nggak kok siapa yang marah." Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan mata yang tak berani menatapku.

"Nah itu kenapa? Hehe, kalo marah entar cantiknya berkurang looh..." Godaku padanya sambil mengerling dari ekor mataku ke arahnya agar tidak kehilangan fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Kamu, dasar geniit..." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan memukul-mukul pelan bahuku.

"Idihh, siapa yang genit? Bukannya tadi malemmph..." Ucapanku terhenti karena dia tiba-tiba membekap mulutku, wajahnya kembali merona merah.

"Udah jangan dibahas-bahas. Nanti ada yang kena setrum... hahaha..." dia tertawa setelah berhasil membuatku kegelian dengan gelitikannya yang tepat mengenai daerah sensitif di pinggangku.

"Aduhh, gelii...geli..." Tubuhku sedikit kuhindarkan menyamping dan melepas salah satu tanganku yang memegang kemudi untuk menangkap tangannya. "Nakal kamu ya, awas akan kubalas." Aku menyeringai lebar lalu menggunakan tanganku yang semula menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk membalas perbuatannya.

"Ahahaha... udah hentikan-hentikan." Pekiknya meminta ampun, tapi kejadian saling menggelitik itu terus berlanjut hingga fokusku terpecah. Tanpa kusadari sebuh bus sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat ke arahku. Yang pertama melihatnya adalah Sakura.

"NEJI AWAAS!" Sakura berteriak keras sambil menyadarkanku dengan mengambil alih kemudi. Namun itu semua sudah terlambat.

BRAKKK!

Yang terakhir kuingat adalah suara keras yang dihasilkan dari tubrukan antara mobilku dan bus itu. Semua yang ada dihadapanku merah dan remang-remang, aku berusaha menggapai tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas di sisi pintu yang terbuka karena hancur, sebelum akhirnya kegelapan mulai mengambil alih semuanya.

.

.

.

Bau yang pertama kali kucium adalah bau antibiotik dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit begitu aku dapat membuka mataku kembali. Kepalaku begitu pusing juga pandanganku sedikit buram, aku berusaha mengingat dimana ku berada sekarang dan mengapa aku berada disini. Seketika aku baru tersadar bahwa aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan pertama kali kulakukan begitu mengingat itu adalah memanggil nama istriku.

"SAKURA!" Aku terbangun dari posisi tidurku menjadi duduk secara tiba-tiba hingga menyebabkan gelombang kesakitan yang amat sangat tak tertahankan di pusat otakku. Kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan tempatku terbaring kaget mendengar teriakanku, begitu dia mendekat ternyata baru aku mengenalinya bahwa dia ada ibuku.

"Neji kau sudah sadar nak?" dia memelukku begitu dengan erat, wajahnya menampakkan semburat bahagia bercampur tangis.

"Dimana sakura bu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyaku pada ibuku menuntut penjelasan. Wajah ibuku terlihat sangat bingung untuk berbicara. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata juga.

"Sakura baik-baik saja Neji. Dia masih berada di ruangan ICU, beberapa dokter masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi terhadapnya." Hatiku sedikit tenang mendengarnya, mendengar bahwa orang yang paling aku cintai masih menghirup udara yang sama denganku.

Setelah itu ibu membaringkanku untuk kembali beristirahat, tapi aku tidak ingin, aku mau mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian yang menimpa kami berdua. Ternyata berkat kelalaianku, mobil yang kutumpangi bersama sakura menabrak sebuah bis sekolah. Untungnya saja bis dalam keadaan kosong dan supir bis hanya mengalami luka ringan. Sedangkan aku dan Sakura menderita luka yang cukupparah kami langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh warga yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Aku sendiri sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri selama empat hari. Kaki kanan beserta dua rusukku patah. Untungnya saja tidak ada luka serius lainnya, dalam beberapa minggu pun mungkin aku bisa kembali menjalankan aktivitasku.

Begitu mendengar penuturan ibu, aku begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura, jika aku saja bisa sampai separah ini, bagaimana dengan dia? Maka aku pun memaksa ibu untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Aku mau ke ruangannya bu," pintaku padanya.

"Jangan Neji, kondisimu masih belum kuat." Katanya menahanku.

"Tidak bu, aku harus melihat keadaan Sakura." ucapku lagi padanya dengan muka bersungguh-sungguh, aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak Neji..." Dia berkata lemah, sepertinya ibuku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa bu, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Ibu mengetahui sesuatu?" dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu dengannya bu, kumohon..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Neji..." Akhirnya ibuku menyerah dan meminta bantuan suster untuk memindahkanku ke kursi roda. Dia mendorong kursi rodaku sampai tiba di depan ruangan tertutup. Dari jendela aku dapat melihat Sakura sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempatnya. Beberapa peralatan terpasang padanya.

Meskipun baru lulus, aku tetap seorang dokter. Maka saat aku melihatnya, aku menyadari ada yang ganjil dengannya. Begitu melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangannya akupun langsung menanyainya mengenai keadaan Sakura.

"Dokter, saya suami pasien yang ada di dalam bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanyaku tanpa basa basi untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu mulai berkata.

"Sakura baik-baik saja nak Neji, anda tidak usah khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah tapi aku menangkap ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin dok, saya juga seorang dokter. Sakura tidak mengalami luka serius di tubuhnya, jika keadaannya memang tidak apa-apa seharusnya dia sudah sadarka diri." Kataku padanya dengan wajah serius dan menuntuk penjelasan darinya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat tidak tenang dan gelisah, dia memandang sekelling tapi tak ada seorang pun. Lalu sejenak matanya dan mata ibuku berpandangan penuh arti seakan mereka berbicara dalam diam. Aku terus memerhatikan mereka sambil sesekali menoleh pada tubuh istriku yang tergolek tak berdaya.

Keheningan itu menciptakan aura tabir ketegangan yang tak kasat mata di antara kami. Sampai beberapa detik lamanya, akhirnya ibuku menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan kemudian berkata.

"Tak apa-apa dokter, dia berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menutup-nutupinya." Wajahnya menunduk dan menunjukan ekspresi rasa prihatin padaku.

"Maksud ibu?" tanyaku tambah tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, denyutan di kepalaku bertambah semakin keras.

"Begini nak Neji, kecelakaan itu tidak menimbulkan luka di tubuh istri anda, hanya saja benturan di kepalanya telah menyebabkan masalah serius. Kami menemukan gumpalan darah pada rongga kepala istri anda. Sangat berbahaya sekali bila terus dibiarkan seperti itu, untunglah kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan gumpalan darah tersebut. Tapi hal lain yang kami takutkan adalah tekanan yang disebabkan gumpalan tadi telah mematikan beberapa fungsi otak istri anda. Sehingga untuk sementara waktu istri anda berada dalam kondisi mati otak, dia tidak akan sadarkan diri untuk beberapa waktu." Dokter tersebut menyesaikan penjelasan panjangnya.

Setiap kata yang diucapkannya terus membentuk pisau terbang yang seakan menembus dadaku dan merobek isinya. Aku begitu merasa bersalah akan keadaan yang harus ditanggung Sakura seorang diri, semua ini salahku. Andai aku dapat lebih berhati-hati.

"Sakura..." tangisku pecah seketika, akuberanjak dari kursi rodaku dan berjalan memasuki kamar sakura dirawat tanpa memedulikan sakit yang dirasakan kakiku dan denyutan di kepalaku.

"Neji!" Ibu berusaha menghentikanku namun niatnya urung begitu aku mencapai tempat sakura terbaring. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada sisi tubuhnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kedua orang yang tadi bersamaku hanya mampu melihatku prihatin dari balik pintu.

Mengapa harus seperti ini yang kau berikan padaku dan istriku tuhan? Mengapa bukan aku saja yang harus menderita tuhan? Jeritku terus bergaung dalam hati. Kuraih tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut. Hari ini tepat sepuluh hari sejak pernikahan kami, bahkan aku belum sempat mengecap kebahagiaan bersamanya tuhan.

Sungguh sakit melihat orang yang kau kasihi menderita. Awalnya kau bahagia bahwa Sakura masih hidup, tapi kini kebahagiaanku itu sirna dan digantikan dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Melihatnya terdiam terbaring dan tak bergerak sama sekali padahal jantungnya masih berdetak sungguh lebih ironis daripada melihatnya meninggalkan dunia ini. Jika aku dapat memilih, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya sekarang.

**... End of flashback...**

Ia kira semua akan cepat berlalu, namun setelah dua tahun, sakura masih tetap belum sadakan diri.

**Normal POV**

Tanpa disadari seorang wanita sedart tadi sedang memperhatikannya dari luar pintu ruangan. Dia berniat masuk namun mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat san dokter muda sedang memegang tangan seorang wanita sambil memejamkan mata dan sebutir air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

Wanita itu dapat merasakan gelombang kesedihan yang amat besar yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Chapter yang ini mengisahkan kisah cinta antara NejiSaku yang berakhir tak bahagia... eh salah belum berakhir deng... ditunggu aja gimana kelanjutannya yaaa...**

**Niatnya sih pengen bikin chapter yang sedih dan penuh tragedi gitu. Tapi ya memang dasar author amatir, temen-temen saya bilang jadinya datar-datar saja. Dan untuk judulnya juga tetep yang ini kayaknya.**

**Untuk PM yang minta update fic lain mohon sabar dulu ya. Saya seperti biasa sedang mandet ide nih di otak terus perlu lari dulu sebentar. Berhubung fic ini temanya agak ringan jadinya saya semangat dan ngalir-ngalir aja nih idenya.**

**Makasih banget yang udah nge fave and nge alert fic ini. Saya bersyukur ada juga yang suka sama fic gaje + abal ini.**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review : **_**Kiana Cherry's, Renata Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihounin Kuchiki.**_

**Juga saya mau promosi lagi dikit, kalo berkenan, mampir juga ya ke fic-fic ku yang lain. **

**Kalau berkenan maukah meninggalkan jejak berupa review? Please...**

**-THYZ-**


	3. This Kind Of Feeling

**Chap 2 up, ayo dibaca lagi... hehehe**

**How To Be Something You Miss?**

**By Thyz Verbazend**

**Disclaimer : MK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : This kind of feeling.**

Cahaya matahari senja sudah menutupi sebagian selasar rumah sakit. Hinata dan Tenten sedang menikmati saat-saat istirahat mereka di salah satu meja kantin rumah sakit tersebut. Keduanya asyik berbincang mengenai pengalaman mereka setelah dua hari magang. Dari kejauhan terlihat Ino dengan wajah lesu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey guys..." Sapanya lemah, dia mengambil kursi di sebelah Tenten.

"Kenapa sih, masih sore kok udah loyo?" Tenten menyodorkan segelas teh yang memang sengaja sudah dipesan sebelumnya untuk Ino.

"Kalian musti tahu...!" Wajah Ino berubah serius lalu meneguk sedikit tehnya dan melanjutkan kembali.

"Barusan aku menghadapi pasien pankreatitis, terus dengan seenaknya Dokter Shika itu marah-marah cuman gara-gara gue lupa ganti popok pasien itu selama sejam." Ino merengut kesal.

"Hahaha, lagian sih, pake ada acara lupa ganti popok segala. Udah tau dokter shika tuh kalo udah nyangkut pasien bawelnya setengah mati." Tenten dan hinata tertawa mendengar pejelasan Ino yang memang mengundang tawa.

"Heran deh, aku pikir juga dulu Dokter Shika itu tipe pemalas _and_ ogah-ogahan gitu orangnya. Eh taunya dia pinter _and_ perfeksionis banget." Hinata menambahkan perkataan Tenten.

"Tapi dokter yang satu lagi itu bisunya minta ampuuun! Aku ampe gelagapan kemarin disuruh jagain pasien yang di kamar 103, tapi dia gak ngasih penjelasan apapun..." Ino kembali mengeluhkan _Trainer-trainer_ baru mereka.

"Emang kayaknya dokter Neji itu dingin banget." Tenten menimpali lagi seperti biasa. Namun kali ini Hinata hanya diam saja, dia tahu betul bahwa sepupunya itu dulu bukanlah orang yang pendiam seperti sekarang. Dan dia cukup mengerti jelas apa penyebabnya.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kalian jaga malam lagi kan?" Hinata mangalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menghindar sebelum Ino menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai Neji.

"Aku sih engga, kalo sakura iya. Kemarin giliranku udah abis kan?" Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Oh gitu, mmh..." Hinata melirik jam tangannya sejenak. "A-aku harus pergi dulu kayaknya, masih ada kerjaan di dalam." Hinata menatap kedua temannya menunggu jawaban.

"Aku ikut deh, aku juga masih harus ngecek pasien sekali lagi sebelum pulang." Tenten berdiri dari kursinya mengikuti Hinata. Mereka berpamitan pada Ino.

"Kita duluan ya, kamu gak apa-apa sendirian?" Tanya Tenten sebelum pergi.

"Oke, gapapa lagipula kerjaanku udah selesai kok." Ino tersenyum pada kedua temannya itu. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedangkan Ino masih berkutat dengan biskuit dan tehnya sambil terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang dilamunkannya, hanya dia, tuhan dan author yang tahu.

.

.

.

Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk saja yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya, mempertontonkan perut dan dadanya yang terawat indah. Dia menuju ke lemari pakaian untuk menemukan beberapa piyamanya. Semenjak pernikahannya dengan Sakura kamar itu telah menjadi kamar mereka berdua, barang-barang Sakura pun sudah tersimpan semua di dalam kamar itu. Hanya saja sang pemilik yang satu lagi tak pernah memasukinya sekalipun atau lebih tepatnya belum sempat.

Saat memilih-milih pakaian yang terlipat, sesuatu terjatuh dari tumpukan pakaian Sakura. Begitu mata Neji melihat kebawah, terlihat sebuah buku bersampul daun kering yang disusun menutupi keseluruhan permukaannya. Diatasnya bertuliskan nama H. Sakura dengan tinta emas dan ada foto sang pemilik yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di bawah pohon bersama sosok Neji yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Neji belum pernah melihat buku itu, wajahnya tersenyum simpul melihat potret dirinya bersama sang istri yang diambil semasa mereka masih kuliah dulu. Tangannya meraih buku dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dia berniat membuka buku itu, namun niatnya urung mengingat itu adalah barang pribadi istrinya.

Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya memakaikan pakaian yang nyaman untuknya malam ini. Tiba-tiba tenggorokkannya terasa haus. Mungkin segelas jus dan biskuit akan terasa segar di malam seperti ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah mangambil jus dan sekotak biskuit dari dapur, dia kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Tangannya memencet-mencet remote selama beberapa kali, namun tak ada satupun acara yang dianggapnya menarik, biskuit dan jusnya pun sudah habis. Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan pergi tidur.

Begitu tiba di tempat tidurnya, dia kembali teringat akan buku yang ia temukan tadi. Dia terus merasa penasaran akan buku tersebut, maka ia pun meraihnya dari meja. Sesuatu perasaan sedikit menelisik ke dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat kembali foto yang tertempel disampul itu. Sudah lama sekali ia dan Sakura tak pernah tertawa sebahagia itu. Ia sangat merindukan sosok istrinya yang ceria seperti matahari yang menjadi semangatnya setiap hari. Namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sebentuk wajah yang tak berekspresi sama sekali. Perasaan itu mulai mengusik dirinya kembali, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang selalu menghantuinya sepanjang malam.

Ditepisnya perasaan itu dan ia membuka sampul buku yang terbuat . Disana tertulis 'Miss Haruno, Hyuuga's Future Wife'. Ternyata buku itu merupakan buku harian milik Sakura yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada Neji. Rasa penasaran membawanya pada halaman pertama, tulisan Sakura yang rapih terlihat berjejer disana.

_**Hai diary ku,**_

_**Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis dalam diary ini, Karin memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Katanya aku harus lebih banyak menulis agar kecerewetanku ini bisa sedikit tertanggulangi. Sungguh aneh pikirku, mana bisa mengurangi cerewet dengan menulis ya? Tapi tak apalah sedikit-sedikit untuk mengembangkan hobiku.**_

_**Oya kupikir aku harus memberimu sebuah nama, tapi aku belum tahu nama yang cocok. Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya dulu baik-baik. Kukira perkenalan hari ini cukup. Akan kulanjutkan lagi nanti.**_

Neji tak pernah berpikir wanita tomboy seperti Sakura mempunyai sebuah diary. Setahunya, yang biasa mencurahkan perasaan pada sebuah buku adalah tipe wanita rumahan yang feminim, cenderung pendiam dan lebih menggunakan perasaan dalam bertindak. Dan Sakura tidak termasuk dalam salah satunya, sosok yang selalu ia tunjukkan adalah seorang gadis yang periang, enerjik dan cenderung tomboy.

Rasa penasaran Neji menggelitiknya untuk membuka lembaran berikutnya, namu sepertinya ia lebih tunduk pada rasa lelah dan kantuk. Wajar saja, karena siang tadi dia menghabiskan waktu selama lima jam di kamar operasi untuk mengangkat tumor di perut seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Tanpa disadarinya matanya sudah terlelap dengan punggung dan kepala yang bersandar pada punggung tempat tidur. Sedangkan buku itu masih didekapnya dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Ino tolong kamu pasangkan labu infus baru pada pasien ini." Neji yang sedang mencatat sesuatu dalam lembar rekam medisnya tiba-tiba menyuruh Ino yang sedang membersihkan tempat tidur pasien. Siang itu saat Ino mengecek keadaan pasien secara kebetulan saja Neji juga datang untuk mengecek pasien tersebut.

'Eh, gak salah denger ya, dokter itu ngomong? Kirain dia bisu...' pikir Ino bercanda dalam hatinya.

"Oh iya baik dok." Jawab Ino sigap dan langsung menuju ke lemari persediaan untuk mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya di ruangan itu tercipta keheningan meskipun ada tiga orang yang berada di dalamnya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran dan tugasnya. Neji yang memperhatikan dan mencatat ini-itu, Ino yang tadi diperintahkan memasang labu infus baru dan tentu saja sang pasien sendiri yang sedang beristirahat dan menginginkan ketenangan sehingga tak perlu susah-susah mengajak ngobrol sang dokter.

"Bagaimana bu keadaannya hari ini? Apakah sakit di dadanya sudah baikan?" Neji bertanya pada pasien sambil menelusurkan ujung stetoskopnya pada dada pasien tersebut. Spontan saja Ino yang sedang serius dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar menjadi kaget dengan datangnya suara ramah sang dokter yang sedari tadi tak berekspresi sedikit pun. Saat Ino memperhatikan ke asal pemilik suara tersebut, dilihatnya sebuah senyum ramah dan lembut yang menghiasi wajah tampan yang selalu dingin itu. Ino tak pernah menyangka, ternyata dibalik sikapnya itu Neji masih menyimpan rasa kemanusiaan.

'Yaiyalah, dia kan bukan setan. Please' Ino merutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Selama ini dia sering mendengar bahwa setiap dokter harus bersikap sebaik mungkin di depan pasiennya agar dapat menjadi motivasi demi keberlangsungan cepatnya kesembuhan sang pasien. Seorang dokter harus mengesampingkan dahulu urusan pribadinya dan tidak membawa-bawa perasaannya di depan pasien, tapi belum pernah dia melihatnya secara langsung. Sampai akhirnya hari ini, dia benar-benar percaya kata-kata itu.

"Mmh, sepertinya sudah baikan dok, hanya tinggal sesaknya saja." Jawab pasien itu tersenyum, dia ikut terbawa akan suasana cerah yang ditampilkan Neji.

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu, cepat sembuh ya bu." Neji melepaskan stetoskopnya dan kembali tersenyum. Tapi begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya tak sengaja matanya menangkap Ino yang sedang menatap ke arahnya intens. Ino pun tak sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Neji. Sehingga yang ada dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah oleh Neji.

"Ya? Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Neji bingung pada Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Eh... err... tidak ada apa-apa... hehe, hanya iseng saja." Ino tersenyum-senyum gaje di depan neji dan terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menghindar dan menetralisir rasa malunya.

"Oh." Neji terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan jawaban Ino. Tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan langsung beranjak dari ruangan tersebut karena masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang tengah menunggunya. "Kamu kerjakan sisa tugas kamu, setelah itu baru boleh istirahat ya." Ucap Neji sebelum meninggalkannya. Jika Neji lebih memperhatikan, mungkin dia akan menemukan semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi pipi Ino.

Neji kembali ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya hari itu. Dia duduk di meja dan mulai menelaah satu per satu lembaran kertas yang ada di depannya, beberapa yang telah diperiksanya dia kumpulkan menjadi satu di sisi kanan meja. Saat akan merapikan pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai, matanya tersita oleh suatu benda yang berada tepat di sebelah laporan kerjanya. Benda itu adalah buku harian Sakura, dia sengaja membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan membacanya, namun pekerjaan yang menumpuk tidak memberinya waktu sedikit pun bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh buku itu.

Sekarang tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, dia berpikir tak ada salahnya jika menyempatkan beberapa menit beristirahat sebelum kembali bekerja.

_**Hai,**_

_**Kali kedua aku mengisi buku ini, hehe. Maaf ya telah meninggalkanmu lama. Habisnya tadi Karin bertanya apakah aku sudah mengisimu atau belum. Aku merasa bersalah karena belum menyentuhmu sama sekali. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengisimu malam ini.**_

_**Aku bingung harus menulis apa dan memulainya dari mana? Ya sudah kalau begitu kuceritakan saja pengalamanku dari saat terakhir mengisimu. Dua bulan yang lalu aku sudah resmi lulus dari SMA dan sekarang aku sudah diterima menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Universitas yang sudah kuidamkan sejak dulu.**_

_**Senangnya ...! Dan lagipula di universitas ini ada klud teaternya, sehingga aku dan Karin bisa tetap mengikuti kegiatan klub seperti dulu. Hari ini adalah hari orientasi pertama klu teater, dan ada seorang kakak kelas yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia memarahiku habis-habisan gara-gara aku lupa membawa **_**name tag**_**-ku. Benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi yang membuatku semakin kesal lagi, Karin malah berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai wajah yang menawan. Semakin aneh saja hari ini.**_

Neji ingat bahwa hari pertama latihan klub drama adalah hari dimana pertama kalinya ia betemu dengan Sakura. Pada awalnya dia tak berniat untukmenjadi seorang kakak kelas yang galak pada masa orientasi klub drama. Akan tetapi begitu dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda mencolok diantara barisan para anggota baru, Neji langsung jatuh hati pada sosok itu. Dia berniat mengetahui siapa namanya hanya saja gadis itu lupa memakai _name tag_ nya. Akhirnya dia pun pun berinisiatif untuk memarahinya agar bisa berkenalan dengan gadis itu.

Begitu mengetahui siapa nama gadis itu, dia segera mencari tahu tentangnya. Dari mulai nomor telepon, alamat, jurusan dan fakultas tempatnya belajar jugahal-hal kecil lainnya. Dia tak ingin melewatkan satu detail pun tentang Sakura.

Lembaran berikutnya mulai ia baca lagi, tanggal yang tertera disana berselang beberapa hari dari catatan sebelumnya.

_**Aku benci sekali pada lelaki itu! Hari ini dia mempermalukanku di depan semua teman-temanku... **_

_**Padahal aku kan hanya berniat baik.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**...Flashback...**

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari keempatku menjalani masa orientasi di klub ini. Setelah melewati 3 hari yang melelahkan yang lumayan melelahkan, semuanya akan cepat berakhir. Semoga saja di hari ini tidak lebih buruk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti biasa pada setiap pembukaan, acara akan dimulai dengan pemeriksaan barang-barang yang harus kami bawa dari rumah sebagai tugas. Tentu saja barang-barang tersebut disebutkan dengan kode agar kami tidak mudah menebaknya dan melakukan kesalahan. Karena kesalahan itulah yang sebenarnya diincar oleh senior.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai ketika kami diminta menunjukkan sebatang coklat yang harus kami bawa. Salah seorang anak di barisan depan kebetulan tidak membawanya, dia beralasan bahwa coklat itu menghilang karena dia ingat betul bahwa dia telah memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Beberapa senior sudah mulai mengerubungi anak itu seperti singa lapar menemukan kaming yang tersesat, wajahnya mulai terlihat ketakutan dan pucat mendengar bentakan-bentakan dari mereka. Mataku dan karin saling bertatapan, aku merasa iba padanya apalagi di dalam tas ku aku masih membawa satu batang coklat lagi.

Saat semakin tak tahan melihat anak itu terus dimarahi aku pun berniat untuk menolongnya. Sejenak aku melihat dulu keadaan sekeliling, mencari sosok lelaki tinggi berkulit putih dan berambut coklat panjang yang semenjak tiga hari ini terus menghantuiku. Entah mempunyai dendam apa terhadapku tapi yang selalu dimarahinya hanya aku. Setelah tidak menemukan sosok itu dimana pun akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Interupsi kak!" Kataku agak keras. Dan otomatis semua orang pun menengok ke arahku untuk melihat siapa anak baru yang lancang mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

"Hei kamu yang berambut Pink! Ada apa mengacungkan tangan?" Seorang senior perempuan bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang terlihat tak santai.

"A-anu, anak itu benar. Ta-tadi saya melihat coklatnya jatuh dan sa-saya yang menyimpannya, takutnya nanti dia mencarinya." Ucapku terbata sambil merogoh sebatang coklat dari tasku dan menunjukkannya pada senior yang tadi bertanya. Anak yang tadi melihat tak percaya padaku, tapi wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi berterima kasih. Wajah senior tadi kelihatan sangsi, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beberapa senior terlihat berpandangan mata, bingung bagaimana harus menentukan sikap. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras datang dari arah belakang.

"Bohong itu! Jangan percaya dia!" Aku _sweatdrop _seketika karena mengetahui betul pemilik suara tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Jika suara yang sama terus memarahimu selama tiga hari ini, kau pasti akan mengenalinya tanpa perlu melihat wajah pemiliknya. Semua kembali melihat pada satu sosok, yang semakin lama semakin mendekatiku itu. Dia kini berdiri tepat di depanku, wajahnya sangat dingin. Aku hanya mampu menunduk tanpa mampu menatap matanya yang bagai menusuk-nusuk diriku itu. Mengapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul padahal sudah kupastikan tadi bahwa dia tak ada di sekitar sini.

"Jangan mencoba menjadi pahlawan." Ya ampun, nada bicaranya benar-benar mengintimidasiku! Aku harap sekarang ada malaikat yang akan menolongku, siapapun itu. Tapi nyatanya kami semua dalam posisi yang sama. Salah sedikit mungkin nasibnya akan berakhir jauh lebih buruk dariku. Mulutku seakan terkunci untuk mengucapkan kata-kata balasan

"Teman-temansepertinya kita perlu memberikan pelajaran pada gadis sok pahlawan ini." Matanya mengerling pada salah satu temannya. Dan temannya itu sedikit tersenyum.

Oh tuhaaaan! Cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Waduhh, setelah sekian lama saya tinggalkan fic-fic saya. Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Mohon maaf sekali ya readers. Karena liburan sudah berakhir dan saya harus kembali ke dunia nyata yang penuh dengan tugas kuliah dan sebagainya saya baru sempat melanjutkan lagi fic ini. **

**Saya akan coba menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan keadaan, karena semester ini jadwal saya semakin padat. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa publish lebih cepat dari chapter yang ini.**

**Dan lagi maaf untuk sekarang belum bisa balas review. Yah maklum sesudah ini masih ada tugas lagi. Ide awal cerita ini adalah dari kasus yang sedang saya pelajari di kelas dan ditambah dengan film cinta pertama yang juga pemeran utamanya mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan pasien pada kasus saya. Jadi saya ambil ide ceritanya sedikit dengan tambalan disana-sini tentunya. Bagi yang sudah menonton pasti mengerti dimana perbedaannya.**

**Mohon maaf untuk Ooc yang terdapat dalam fic ini. Karena perlu saya lakukan untk mempertahankan alur cerita. Yah memang sudah keterlaluan sih OOC nya.**

**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya, baik itu Concrit, flame atau apapun.**

**Semoga masih menunggu perkembangan berikutnya. Jangan lupa mampir ke fic saya yang lain ya.**

**-THYZ-**


End file.
